TWFS 187 Vleeties Vault Vol. 1
TWFS 187 | The Vleeties Vault, Vol 1. Original air date: June 14th, 2014' Kevin Scampoli and Ryan Van Vleet get together for episode 187 of The Whole Fucking Show! The information used was taken directly from kevinscampoli.com Callers: #15 Curls #1 Max Murder #46 Vladimir Ivanov The celebration begins! We’re celebrating the new websites, Vleeties’ best moments, and where TWFS is going in the future! Today, we will be going through the Vleeties Vault today, listening to his greatest moments! TWFS 174 | Vleeties Gymtimidating a Stranger We’re going to take a break from the celebration to talk to Vlad. Kevin has been building this website for a while now, and this week should have been a celebration. However, Vlad’s actions this week has put Kevin in a bad mood. We’re now heading back to the Vleeties Vault! TWFS 152 | $200 Lap Dance We’re back. Kevin was planning to tweet at MBF, and Vlad didn’t want to do it. Vlad thought the whole cabinet was going to force MBF listeners to listen to TWFS. Vlad thinks since they don’t have many listeners, what’s the point of getting those listeners? Kevin is mad that Vlad didn’t express this disagreement that day, and waited until the task was done. Kevin wanted to do this because Danny paid somebody to update his website, and KEVBCUL wanted to show Grandma Danny’s listeners who has the better site. Vlad thinks that the fact that TWFS always shits on MBF motivates them to keep trying to be successful. The only person that did this favor was James Murder, and Kevin doesn’t care how Vlad feels about the situation. He just wanted help, and didn’t want Vlad’s opinion. Kevin doesn’t see how this buys MBF time, because he sees it as us trolling on an obviously inferior show. He’s mad that Vlad uses DeShawn as an example because DeShawn seemed to be a MBF listener, whereas in this situation, it’s the Locker Room trolling on MBF. Kevin just wanted to make sure the few listeners MBF has that didn’t come from TWFS knew that their was a better discussion out there. Vlad thinks Kevin being against them motivates Danny and Debo to be better then Kevin. Kevin doesn’t care if they keep going, because in the end, they won’t succeed. Kevin is annoyed that Vlad has been in a bad mood all week, bringing down the morale of the cabinet when we should be celebrating. We’re going to take a break from the arguing, and go back to the Vleeties Vault! TWFS 161 | Kevin Snorts Hot Sauce TWFS 166 | Joe Papi’s Incestual Thoughts We take a break for an NBC chant. Kevin loves how Vlad puts up his tough guy front, and loves hearing Vlad’s voice. Vlad gave Kevin $80 for his broken bong. Kevin thinks Vlad only likes TWFS on Saturday’s, and hates it the rest of the week. Vlad loves Kevin, and even though this seems like a job sometimes, it is fun in the end. Back to the Vleeties Vault! TWFS 164 | Kevin’s Death Prank We’re back. Curls considers this a highlight, and thinks if anybody but Vleeties did this, it wouldn’t work. Kevin agrees, and thinks this is a great example as to why Vleeties is the best 2nd mic he’s ever had. We’re heading back to the Vleeties Vault. TWFS 162 | Little Monsters We’re Back. Kevin is really proud of this segment. He feels this is the pinnacle of the Vleeties Era, and felt he was being validated by Vleeties great performances week in and week out. Back to the Vleeties Vault! TWFS 159 | Bitcoins & Silkroad We’re back. Owen’s getting excited, waiting for kickoff for an England World Cup Game. Kevin considers himself an English citizen, and is fascinated by England’s excitement for the World Cup. Kevin even started watching cricket. Owen considers the World Cup bigger then the Super Bowl, due to the fact it involves the whole world. Kevin needs to get some Branston to prepare for the big game. Owen considers England’s Tom Brady to be Wayne Rooney, whom Kevin thinks looks a lot like him. Owen considers Kevin pretty close to being a chav, but is nowhere close to being as chav as Rampage Time to go back to the Vleeties Vault! TWFS 152 | American Box vs. British Box We’re back. Max thinks that this segment really set the tone for where TWFS is going, and shows that Kevin doesn’t need Danny anymore. Kevin feels like this episode really calmed his nerves, and made him feel a lot more comfortable with Vleeties. Back to the Vleeties Vault! TWFS 148 | Milk Bags We come back to hear a track from White Sex, titled “Self-High Five”, and a track from White Sex’s most recent album, “Solo Dolo” Kevin asks me if him seeing my dick for the first time was so perfect. Curls doesn’t necessarily agree, but does agree that it lead to many great segments. Kevin can’t wait until I lose my virginity, and thinks it’ll be great for the girl. Kevin wants to know since I’m not circumcised, does the head of my dick feel good when I jerk off? I reveal to him that it does. Max agrees that it does as well. Kevin believes that the head of his dick doesn’t feel good due to his penis problems.